Un titulo de revista:¡LA CONFESION!
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Kuroko no lo dejaba de molestar con eso, Kise vino a complicarlo mas, pero el que puso la cereza del pastel fue Aomine con esa extraña confesión, ¿todo por una simple revista? [ONE-SHOT][Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español]


_Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español_

 _Los personajes no son míos son de su respectivo autor_

* * *

-Kagami-kun no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

-O-Oie Kuroko sabes que no fue mi decisión hacerlo

-Pero si lo hiciste y ya no se puede cambiar

Y así iba todo eso, la luz y sombra de la escuela Seirin tenían una conversación, poco entendible. Duro todo el día y ya a sus compañeros les comía la curiosidad de saber el porque seguían discutiendo sobre un tema que era desconocido para el resto

-¿Saben de que tanto hablan?-pregunto la castaña a Teppi y Hyuga

-Los idiotas no quieren decirnos, o mas bien nos ignoran-gruñía un molesto Hyuga queriendo lanzarles el balón a la cabeza y pusieran atención

-Puede que sea una discusión normal de novios-un relajado Teppi respondió tranquilamente

-Idiota, no se te olvide que ambos son amigos-le proporciono un buen golpe en la cabeza

-No es necesario que recurras a la violencia

-Tu me obligas a hacerlo

-*Y hay van otros dos a hacer lo mismo*-pensó una Riko exasperada

La practica siguió como siempre, bueno, casi siempre por culpa de dos personas que seguían con un tema sin entender, ¿Por qué tanto empeño de Kuroko en recordárselo?¿porque Kagami seguía disculpándose por eso?

 _Y la respuesta llego_

-¡Kagamicchi!-un grito inconfundible alerto a todos

-Kise...-murmuro el pelirrojo nervioso y...¿el estaba sonrojado?

-¡Adivina que salió en la revista!

-Yo lo se Kise-kun -el peli celeste levanto la mano

-¿Puedo saber de que hablan tanto ustedes?-Riko ya también, se había cansado de querer adivinar el principal motivo de discusión, un Kise con la misma sonrisa que el gato de Alicia la confundió mas

-Ara Ara Aida-senpai, ¿en verdad lo quiere saber?-su sonrisa no desaparecía, si podías verlo bien, parecía sonreír mas

-Claro que si, estos idiotas no me han dejado de fastidiar con ese problema, ¡y yo no se que puede ser!-exclamo

-K-Kise es mejor que no t-te atrevas-un Kagami nervioso y tartamudeando lo hacia parecer mas sospechoso

-¿Y puedo saber porque no Kagamicchi?-pregunto con "inocencia" el rubio, claramente falsa

-P-Pues...

-¡Kagami!

Un grito, alguien jalando a Kagami del brazo, y un grupo de estudiantes todos confundidos

-¡Aomine no me jales así!

Y quien secuestro al As de Seirin, fue mas que Aomine Daiki, un molesto y celoso Aomine

Entonces recordó algo Kagami

 _"-Hay que hacer una apuesta Bakagami_

 _-¿Que clase de apuesta?_

 _-Si yo gano en el Uno a Uno haras lo que yo diga-una sonrisa arrogante surco sus labios_

 _-¿Que pasa si yo ganara?-enarco una ceja el tigre extrañado_

 _-Claramente seria lo mismo pero al revés, ¿aceptas?_

 _-Pero pon un tiempo, seria aburrido darte ordenes solo un dia_

 _-No, solo es un día, ¿acaso tienes miedo?-se reía socarronamente_

 _-Vamos a jugar Ahomine_

 _30 minutos después_

 _-¡No es justo!-grito frustrado Kagami al perder solo por un punto, ¡por un puto punto!_

 _-Es claro que soy el mejor-se burlaba el otro_

 _-Bien, ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?_

 _-Que me invites a comer"_

-Me tienes que explicar esto Bakagami- deteniéndose a mitad de la calle y que el moreno sacara de su mochila una revista, y no era cualquier revista

Y los que pensaron que era esa Mai-chan se equivocaron

-A-Aomine yo n-no quise...-otra vez tartamudeaba, solo que un rubor cubría su rostro

-¿Acaso el no decirme que saliste en una sesión de fotos con el estúpido de Kise no era importante?-pregunto gruñendo

Si...

 **¡KAGAMI TAIGA SALIO EN UNA REVISTA!**

Todo por culpa de cierto modelo que lo obligo a hacer para tener dinero propio, ¿y que mejor forma que una sesión de fotos?, pero claro, el peli azul de celoso tenia que aparecer

-¡Fue culpa de Kise!

-¡Pero debiste negarte!

-¡Claro que lo hice Ahomine baka!

-¡Pues no fue suficiente para que hicieras esto Bakagami!

Eso dos se empezaron a gritar todo eso, y yo como buena escritora decidí no ponerlos en ridículo con la multitud escuchándolos

-Tuve que quitarles las revistas a los estúpidos de mis compañeros, ¿sabes cuanto cuesta recorrer toda la escuela buscando estas malditas cosas?

-Y tu no tenias que hacerlo

-¡Claro que si!¡No me gusta que te miren!

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Aomine, ahora debo de matar a Kise-dando media vuelta y regresar con su equipo, pero una mano lo detuvo

-Eres muy lento

-Aomine-gruño un avergonzado pelirrojo

-Tengamos una cita

-¿Eh?

-Así todos saben que eres mío Kagami y nadie se te acercara

-¿Acaso te das cuenta de las idioteces salen de tu boca?-su rostro estaba totalmente ruborizado

-Estoy mas que cuerdo Bakagami,¿aceptas?

-...

-Mira, tu me gustas, ¿eso querías escuchar?-pregunto mirando a otro lado avergonzado-por eso te pedí que me invitaras a comer, y mas en tu casa, así podía demostrarte que solo eras mío

-Tu...eso fue lo mas tsundere que e visto en ti, y solo porque conozco a Midorima

-¡No me compares con el baka!

-Es tu culpa por confesarte de ese modo-se burlo el tigre, escuchando un gruñido de la pantera

-Solo vamos a comer

-¿Y cuando acepte salir contigo?-una sonrisa burla apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo

-Cuando hicimos esa apuesta

Ambos sonrieron por eso y solo se fueron

* * *

 **creo que este fic no tuvo sentido .-.**

 **pero ya lo deje y espero que les haya gustado, y no van a saber como fue la sesión de Kagami, haya lo averiguan XD porque tampoco pensé en eso n.n"**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
